la ciudad
by Lowlands' ceres
Summary: La ciudad nos envuelve, marcando nuetros actos y pensamientos, dirigiendo nuestras vidas. la lucha del hombre contra la soledad. una pareja poco común, Sesh y Kikyou
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia se sitúa en un universo alternativo. La situación personal de cada uno de los personajes, el efecto de la ciudad y quizá alguna necesidad de autora, les harán parecer OCC, sin embargo, prometo que la base está ahí, y es el motor de la forma en que actúan, sea ésta elogiable o no.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

La guerra había comenzado mucho antes de que las generaciones que combaten en este mismo momento hubieran nacido. Una guerra de bandas, bandas que se disputan el dominio de la ciudad.

La vida no es más que un juego peligroso por el que nadie apuesta. Las alianzas, meros intercambios. El amor solo un pequeño homenaje al hedonismo.

La familia es el único lazo que sobrevive a la masacre del alma, Sesshomaru es muy consciente de eso; como también lo es de que esa es precisamente la última barrera, la última debilidad permitida para aquellos que juegan para ganar, para aquellos que aún no están rotos por dentro. 'Padre, vas a tener que perdonarme.' Echar a Inuyasha de casa no era una opción era su obligación. Continuaría pagando las clases de ese estúpido vago como promesa a su padre pero nada más, tendría que buscarse la vida. La debilidad no es una característica, es una carga. Una carga de la que debía librarse.

El internado le mantendría alejado el tiempo suficiente. Y quizá así, alejado de esta cuidad apartada del mundo, tuviera otra opción; un destino diferente a aquel para el que había nacido.

Sesshomaru era de los pocos privilegiados que aún recordaba de qué iba todo esto. La memoria es al mismo tiempo la ventaja y la carga de la inmortalidad. La ciudad de Ángel, fue construida irónicamente por y para demonios; los extraños inmortales que han sobrevivido adaptándose siglo tras siglo a los avances de la técnica, las artes y el progreso humano. Con el final de la edad media, a era de los demonios comenzaba su decaimiento progresivo, los demonios dispersados por el mundo intentaron adaptarse a las sociedades humanas que muchos aún despreciaban. Pero la convivencia resultó incompatible con las antiguas costumbres, manteniendo esa laguna entre demonios y humanos: se dividieron. Poco a poco los demonios fueron estableciéndose en pequeñas colonias que terminaron dando lugar a las ciudades que aún existen hoy en día. Y no fue hasta que la necesidad se hizo patente que se permitió el libre comercio con los seres humanos, aceptando así su entrada en las ciudades de los demonios.

Kikyou vendría a verle esta mañana con las noticias de la última noche, la vaga información obtenida por los espías, las intrigas políticas y las órdenes dadas. Pasaremos el día juntos, planeando estrategias y vivificando los ánimos. Cómo lo haremos no lo sé. Los planeados discursos que quieren ser espontáneos no engañan a nadie. No existen causas para esta guerra más que una lucha por el poder. No quiero engañarme pensando que somos mejores que ellos. Aunque nuestro origen sea más noble. Pasaremos el día, entonces, representando nuestro viejo papel. Y después cenaremos y haremos el amor como tantas otras veces. Y jugaremos a que no somos nosotros, y a que nos queremos por causa del destino y no la necesidad. Y buscaremos el uno en el otro, aunque tan solo por unas horas, todo aquello que está prohibido.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

NA: Bueeeeno, decidme qué os parece. Este pretende ser un angst fic, pero con final feliz, porque no me vale de otra manera. Los personajes pueden parecer duros o desesperados y de eso precisamente se trata. La lucha por el poder exige el sacrificio de la soledad, a lo que, creo, ningún ser humano está preparado –y aquí tampoco demonio-.

Quiero traducir el fic al inglés pero no se si seré capaz. Sospecho que una versión traducida –al menos por mí- va a perder mucho.


	2. pensamientos a Kikyou

Los personajes no son míos y bla,bla,bla,bla..........

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Siempre recordaré, Kikyou, el día que te uniste a mi, a mi lucha, mi lucha que aborreces y desprecias, y en la que sin embargo participas. Llegaste a mí a través de Miroku, que con su altruismo, calidez e inteligencia se encarga de los reclutamientos, o simplemente de extender nuestra influencia. El bueno de Miroku que siempre está dispuesto a ayudar y a alentar al los demás en una ciudad presidida por la destrucción. Una disposición mucho más notable si se trata de una joven bella, que necesita consuelo y seguridad. Jóvenes que en muchas ocasiones encuentran esa protección en su cama, que después abandonan sin ningún dolor, pues comprender a Miroku significa entender que él es incapaz de amar a una sola persona, pues que su amor se extiende hasta quien lo necesita.

Y así llegaste tú, Kikyou, después de aquella masacre, profundamente herida en cuerpo y alma. Así llegaste a mí, si Kikyou, si. Pero Miroku no consiguió aliviar tu alma de la decepción y el terror, del inmenso sentimiento de culpa. Te cerraste en ti misma, y te dimos tiempo para apaciguar tu duelo. Guardaste bajo llave tus ropas de Miko, y entonces, comenzaste tu entrenamiento. Abandonaste tu arco de Miko por un par de pistolas y una navaja plegable firmemente sujeta a tu muslo derecho; tus cantos sagrados por estudios sobre estrategia y la supervisión de toda una nueva generación de armas anti-demonio, y tus dotes naturales para sanar permanecieron latentes hasta aquel día, el día que un hombre que ha vivido mas de cien vidas humanas aprendió algo de ti, kikyou, y comenzó a respetarte.

No fuiste tú, sin embargo quien me hizo apreciar la vida y la inteligencia humana, sino la dulce Rin, hace ya más de 600 años, cuando una débil niña humana subyugó al temible youkai con un gesto amable. Ella, Kikyou, es para mí la madre de todos vosotros.

Este Sesshomaru estaba malherido, después de la cruenta lucha al lado de mi padre, contra Ryu, el demonio dragón, nuestro más poderoso enemigo en la lucha por el dominio de las tierras del oeste. Había perdido un brazo, que tardó quinientos años en regenerarse y que aún hoy me provoca dolor. Y escondido entre el follaje del bosque me encontró, cuando mi cuerpo se estaba sanando, y trató de acercarse, y yo gruñí, como gruñe un perro herido ante la menor amenaza. La dulce Rin se detuvo, sin dejar de sonreír esa sonrisa suya que nunca abandonaba, y en sus ojos marrones vi que me compadecía. Y lo odié, la odié por ello. Al amanecer del siguiente día volvió a aparecer, pero mis sentidos aletargados no reconocieron su olor, de modo que me escondí, ávido de una presa con la que alimentarme. Me lancé sobre ella, que dejó caer la pútrida comida – pútrida para aquel que está acostumbrado a la carne más fresca- , y me miró con aquellos grandes ojos asustados. La solté, por razones que aún hoy desconozco, tal vez fuera el destino, tal vez fuera el azar o que me encontraba demasiado cansado, pues mi cuerpo aún estaba sanando, y ella cayó al suelo. 'Este Sesshomaru no comerá jamás comida humana' se quedó conmigo hasta bien entrada la tarde, y yo la pregunté cosas, pero ella jamás contestaba. Pensé que sería retrasada, sin embargo, asentía cuando tenía que asentir, y negaba cuando eso procedía, así que solo podía ser muda. A la mañana siguiente mi cuerpo ya estaba preparado para viajar, de modo que decidí abandonar el bosque, y allí, en la orilla del bosque la encontré, o más bien, encontré su cuerpo, que recogí y lleve conmigo al castillo de las tierras del oeste. Allí mi padre, el amante de los humanos, al que a la vez amaba y odiaba, la resucitó con un poder que solo conocían los demonios antiguos y que manaba de su esencia misma. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Por pura diversión y curiosidad, pues me conocía bien y aquello no dejaba de ser insólito.

La dulce Rin recuperó su voz al resucitar, y la empleó para contarme las historias que inventaba. Inocentes historias de amor al principio, idealistas luego y finalmente, cuando sus hijos ya estaban casados y Kohaku ya había muerto, y ella me esperaba sentada en porche de su casa de madera oscura y me hablaba del miedo que sentía por sus hijos, del peso de la edad en el cuerpo que yo nunca llegaría a sentir, de los miedos y deseos del ser humano, de los demonios ermitaños que ya apenas vienen a visitar a una amiga. Tal vez tienes miedo de verme, decía. Este Sesshomaru no es ningún cobarde. Oh, pero sí que lo era y nada asusta más a un inmortal que la muerte, salvo tal vez la propia vida. Ver encorvarse a Rin sobre una cachaba en una de mis visitas fue una de las visiones más terribles de mi existencia. Ver las canas que aparecían en su pelo como una tira de papel desgarrado en una pared coloreada, una imagen que aún me atormenta. Tu temor es infundado, Rin, este Sesshomaru siempre protegerá a tu familia.

Si, Kikyou, si, ella es la madre de todos vosotros.

Que irónico que la protegida del demonio más temido y respetado de las tierras del oeste se casara con un cazador, un cazador de demonios. Kohaku tenía 11 años cuando le hicieron esclavo del demonio Ryu. 13 cuando le rescaté de sus garras por ayudar a escapar a Rin y 15 cuando completó su entrenamiento de mi mano y luchó a nuestro lado, de mi padre y mío, contra Ryu. Cuando Rin cumplió 19 años se unieron por el rito de los demonios, la mezcla de sangre, aunque claro, siendo humanos tuvieron que modificarlo y en vez de marcarse el uno al otro con sus colmillos, cortaron sus palmas con un cuchillo y las unieron. Rin murió a los 87 años, una edad extrema para la época de los estados beligerantes (Warring States) Sango, Kagome, y hasta puede que tú Kikyou, sois descendientes suyas, es imposible ya llevar la cuenta. Pero ella, Kikyou, ella es la madre de todos vosotros.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Y ahí va el capítulo 2 de La ciudad, que espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias a quienes me han enviado un review: Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate y Sweet Ruby Moon. Realmente te ayudan a continuar. De nuevo muchas gracias.

En el próximo capítulo más sobre el pasado de Kikyo –aunque no demasiado, algún as me tengo que guardar el la manga-.

Si alguno de mis lectores tiene alguna pregunta o alguna duda sobre alguna expresión porque el español no es su idioma nativo, siéntase libre de mandarme un e-mail 

Y por favor, read and review!!!!!!!!!


	3. Kikyou

Los personajes no son míos y bla,bla,bla,bla……….Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Primero de todo mis disculpas, he tenido que estudiar para uno de los parciales de la Facu. Teoria literaria; tanto leer a Aristóteles y Horacio seguro que ha afectado a mi estilo, así que si veis que soy poco clara o que me repito más que Verano Azul (una serie que echaban todos los años por la tele cuando yo aún hacía primaria) ya sabéis a quién echar la culpa.

Más reviews, no me lo puedo creer, y eso que el fic está en español.

Ahora mismo me encuentro un poco en blanco, así que no se que tal estará este capítulo, pero por supuesto intentaré dar lo mejor de mí.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

El techo pintado de beige se resistía a la ardua tarea de encontrar un punto fijo.

Resulta difícil enfocar la vista lo suficiente para volver a la realidad cuando aún te encuentras bajo los efectos embriagadores de un orgasmo. Perfectamente sabes que no hay ninguna prisa, pero no es bueno permanecer mucho tiempo saboreando lo excepcional, lo que te abandona tan rápidamente como una idea perdida, dejándote con una sensación de vacío pleno. Y sin embargo si no fuera por esta otra vida, llena de pequeños momentos, ¿Dónde estarías, ¿Serías cruel entonces, Kikyou?

Sin embargo, manipular de esta forma tus propias emociones tiene, como todo, sus consecuencias. Al final no sientes nada. Miras ahora a Sesshomaru, tumbado sobre su espalda a tu izquierda, y te preguntas una vez más si esto es lo que la vida tiene reservado para ti. Dime Kikyou, si realmente le quieres como tú misma piensas cada vez que entras en esta habitación, o si no es más que una estrategia. Una estrategia con doble fin: equilibrar tu alma atormentada por un lado y mantenerte en una situación que te da acceso al poder, a las decisiones, a las estrategias que tan pulcramente planeas, pues la tuya no es una situación fácil, kikyou, no solo eres ningen, y por tanto mortal, sino que también eres una mujer en una sociedad tan anclada en la tradición como es la ciudad de Ángel, la ciudad fundada por los demonios marginados por el resto del mundo.

Pero una vez más, ¿No es acaso esta sino otra razón más que te ata a él? Él que ha sido tu maestro, tu superior, la única persona en que aún depositas cierta confianza en un lugar donde esta se paga cara. Sesshomaru es un ser bueno, lucha a favor de unos ideales magnánimos, mantiene las promesas hechas a su padre, se ocupa no solo de su hermano sino de todos nosotros. Sesshomaru es un ser sabio, mente privilegiada, instintivo estratega, miles de años vividos, millones de personas conocidas. Él que ha vivido los cambios y la evolución a la que se ha visto sujeta el ser humano desde que comenzó a poblar la tierra. También es sin lugar a dudas hábil; tiene una habilidad natural para la lucha, su sola presencia inspira respeto, incluso a ti Kikyou cuando estáis solos. Y por supuesto es hermoso, con su cabello plateado y sus ojos ambarinos, sus facciones eslavas y su cuerpo esbelto, intemporal. Solo una vez he llegado a ver su forma demoníaca, un enorme perro de ojos rubí, blanco y peludo. Y era hermoso así también, como el más bello y peligroso de todos los seres. Adorable y mortal. La muerte escondida en la más bella de las copas.

Aquella fue la batalla más sangrienta de tu vida, aun imprimías tu castigo a tu arco sagrado, de modo que ibas armada con armas de última tecnología: shikusen láser, pistolas antidemonio, y munición. Como siempre un cuchillo firmemente atado a tu muslo derecho mientras tu uniforme de vinilo negro se pegaba a tu cuerpo. Oh si, en realidad es irónico, pues esta guerra no es solo destrucción, sino que también tienes que conocer tus armas y desde luego, ofrecer una estética adecuada solo se puede definir como un arma, un arma psicologica, un arma reclutadora. Algo que solo puedo xpresar como _cool, _y todos sabemos que la gente se siente atraída por aquello que es cool , y eso es lo que necesitamos, gente, gente que piensa que por nuestra forma de vestir, por nuestro estilo de vida, siempre tan cerca del riesgo, nuestra vida es más plena, más merecedora de ser vivida, más apasionante. Algo así Kikyou como cuando veías aquellas películas de espías, espías que llevaban una vida que hacía imposible la rutina, películas que veías cuando merendabas chocolate con pan frente a la televisión del santuario, cuando volvías del colegio y tu madre te esperaba al final de las escaleras.

Madre, como ha cambiado todo ahora, ahora que soy responsable de la muerte de cientos de personas, directa o indirectamente.

Pero Sesshomaru siempre está ahí, y su actitud dominante, de jefe absoluto de toda esta organización absorbe toda la culpa, dejándonos al resto con nuestra buena intención, que tiene un sabor a sucia falsedad.

Y si, él es consciente de que sé lo que está haciendo, y si, me deja cargarle a él con todo lo que mancha mi alma pura, y yo lo respeto por eso. Muchos podrían argumentar que el pesar por haber acabado con vidas ajenas podría acabar manchando mi alma, convirtiéndome en una miko oscura, pero yo lo niego, pues no es más que cobardía. Si cobardía pues soy incapaz de enfrentarme a mis propios pecados, y yo se aunque no quiera reconocerlo que de hacerlo saldría fortalecida.

Aquel día luchaste contra Naraku, en los arrabales de la ciudad en toda tu gloria de demonio perro, la vista más aterradora y embelesadora a la vez que he podido sentir. Y yo miraba, mientras intentaba sobreponerme a las heridas que Kagura me había causado, como dos fuerzas de la naturaleza luchaban ante mis ojos.

Y ahora si cierro los ojos mientras descanso desnuda sobre tus suaves sábanas pienso en ti, Sesshomaru, y no te veo como el ángel dormido a mi lado, sino que te me presentas en tu más pura esencia, como el demonio perro que eres, un contraste de sensaciones.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Y…. eso es todo amigos.

Próximo capítulo? Cuando vuelva mi musa que últimamente un cierto aire a Homer Simpson.


	4. aquel día

Los personajes no son míos y bla,bla,bla,bla……….Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Muchas gracias a mis reviewers, Arwen, Ruby y Yashi, va para vosotras.

Deprimente bloqueo, no sé por dónde seguir, así que he pensado agregar cosas de mi vida, aproximarme más a uno de mis personajes y 'hablar a través de él', en lugar de hablar como lo haría él. Ni que mas decir tiene que esto solo es posible a través de Kikyou, ya que ni soy un demonio, ni he vivido durante miles de años, ni soy tan endiabladamente sexy. Lo que ocurre es que Sessh, también necesita un poco de delineador, así que este capi es todo suyo.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Son muchos los que piensan que no hay nada dentro de este frío cuerpo; ni alma, ni corazón, ni entrañas, nada. Y sin embargo… Y sin embargo aquí me encuentro, tumbado sobre mi espalda, observando a Kikyou con mis ojos entornados. Ella, completamente ignorante de mi estudio silencioso mira al techo recordando o reflexionando o simplemente dejando libre albedrío a su imaginación.

Y yo aún hoy me pregunto como es que ella, cúmulo de todo lo que yo no soy ni podré ser nunca, ha acabado en mi cama.

Me pregunto si esta vez ha traído consigo su mente, o si, como desde el primer día, ha dejado a su cuerpo tomar las riendas mientras su mente se guarece en todo aquello que es puro y que yo jamás podré ofrecerle.

Claramente recuerdo la primera vez que me mostró su cuerpo, un cuerpo compacto y endurecido por el entrenamiento y la lucha que bien podría haber sido ampuloso, generoso; curvo y dócil de haber vivido en otro tiempo, en otro lugar.

Su piel es pálida, nacárea, tornándose ligeramente rosácea en la excitación. Hace el amor con los ojos abiertos, esos ojos demasiado oscuros para ser marrones, demasiado profundos para ser humanos. Y sin embargo.

Me he dado cuenta Kikyou, de que no es a mí a quien miras, o más bien de que no eres _tú_ quien me mira. Pues tus ojos son vacuos y transgreden la misma pared que nos alberga, repitiendo batallas en tu memoria, recuerdos quizá. Quizá estés repasando estrategias, conversaciones o reuniones. A veces temo que estés pensando en otro hombre. Un hombre caído, tal vez. Y aun así tardé en darme cuenta de tu bien escondida distracción, pues tus movimientos son los de una persona entregada al placer, nada mecánicos, nada pasivos. Y desde entonces, Kikyou espero hasta la frustración a que abras verdaderamente los ojos.

Pero mi mente se está dando a la digresión, pues trataba de recordar aquel primer día. Mi contacto con los humanos es tan escaso como puedo permitírmelo, pues tras la muerte de Rin, trato de evitar a los mortales y no es algo que me resulte difícil, pues su tiempo de vida es tan corto que apenas puedo ver una evolución en ellos, sino que su apariencia y personalidad me llegan como saltos, como si cada vez conociera a una persona muy diferente.

Es mismo me ocurrió contigo, Kikyou, pues cuando llegaste eras poco más que una niña, y no te recuerdo con tus ojos vacuos, sino con una rabia impresa en ellos que te aislaba de cuantos te rodeaban, demasiado inmersos en la pena como para sentirla a su vez.

Recuerdo que Miroku temió que esa rabia tuya manchara tu alma, convirtiéndote en una miko oscura, pero tu misma te privaste de esa posibilidad desprendiéndote de tu arco y despreciando las artes que aprendiste de niña.

La siguiente vez que reparé en ti ya habías crecido, tenías entonces 22 años, y eras ya toda una mujer. Comenzabas a aparecer en las reuniones de estrategia, gracias a Miroku, que fue quien te introdujo en el pequeño círculo de quienes toman las decisiones. Ya que Miroku es el encargado de los reclutamientos, nadie mejor que vosotros dos para tener una base segura, un conocimiento amplio y fidedigno, de las personas que forman la banda, así que sentados en confortables sillones, con la única y suficiente inspiración de Jack Daniels, nos dedicamos a discutir y solucionar los problemas que puedan surgir, y a diseñar planes que puedan debilitar a nuestro enemigo común, pues si hay algo que nos une, a esta extraña maraña de youkai, ningen y hanyous, es nuestro condensado odio hacia Naraku y su gente, los que han destruido nuestras vidas, familias... Su inflexibilidad, sólo hace perpetuar esta guerra que toma cada día más vidas.

Las reuniones se han realizado siempre en la bodega de uno de los bares que frecuenta nuestra banda, mi apartamento siendo demasiado arriesgado, pues nadie, salvo Kikyou ahora, sabe dónde vivo; como jefe debo guardarme de la traición, y permitir la entrada a mi bella miko pudo ya ser una traición en cierta perspectiva. Una traición a mis principios, a mis propias reglas.

"No creo que el entrenamiento que han recibido sea suficiente"

Sango, encargada jefe del entrenamiento y mantenimiento físico de los miembros de la banda. "un mes, dos como mucho, si es necesario que sea doble sesión al día, que así sea; tal como están ahora no tienen ventaja alguna en un enfrentamiento, y tu Sesshomaru no te vas a arriesgar a perder vidas, ¿no?"

Por mucho que este Sesshomaru pudiera considerar esto como una opción, un jefe se debe a quienes le obedecen, de modo que es mejor respetar sus esperanzas, sus creencias. Perder unas cuantas vidas no es un gran precio para la banda, lo es sin embargo para todos aquellos que la forman.

Y fue entonces cuando lo percibí, tus ojos críticos fijados en mí, como si me estuvieras sopesando, y que duda cabe de que así era, pues en aquel momento supiste, que al igual que tú, yo tampoco era una persona puramente lógica, fría y privada de toda emoción, sino que en favor de mi compromiso, me veía obligado y capaz de hacer ciertos sacrificios. ¡Pero cómo hacer esto sin volverse loco un hombre!

Me levanté hacia la mesa de una manera mecánica, moviendo una de las piezas de ajedrez reflexivamente mientras ponderaba cual debía ser mi respuesta. "Tienes un mes, Sango, hasta que hagamos nuestro movimiento, sin embargo, si son ellos quienes deciden levantar la veda tendrán que bastar, Sango, tendrán que bastar"

Habíamos perdido a muchos así, en ese momento yo me encargaba del entrenamiento de mi hermano, al cual nunca me refiero por este nombre, ni tampoco por el que le fue puesto al nacer. Mi hermano al que prefiero no dirigirme si no es necesario. Me doy cuenta de que mantenerlo alejado de esta estúpida contienda no ha hecho mucho por alienarlo de ella. No ha funcionado. No ha funcionado, porque Kagome sigue aquí.

Mi gesto y mis palabras fueron tomados por lo que eran, una despedida, de modo que volví a sentarme, indicando que quería estar solo. Mientras me volvía a hacer confortable en mi sillón de líder, tu Kikyou te acercarse a la mesa de ajedrez y moviste una pieza, negras, como tu pelo Kikyou.

"Sango necesita ayuda para entrenar a todos esos nuevos miembros. Si solo tiene un mes, quiero decir" tu ojos no habían abandonado aún la tabla que contenía las piezas.

"¿De cuánta gente estamos hablando?" "seis ningen, dos ookami youkai, tres hanyou, y un kitsune youkai demasiado joven para saber lo que hace". El que una vez fue conocido como Youkai Lord de las tierras occidentales, cuya existencia se veía reducida hoy a la ciudad de Ángel no pudo más que arquear su perfecta ceja ante tal afirmación. Una acción que claramente pedía 'Define joven', pero no era necesario que contestaras, pues tu sola presencia, tu misma persona contestaba: 'demasiado joven como para salir libre de cicatrices', cicatrices profundas, rojizas y zigzagueantes que se hunden en la carne y se disuelven al llegar a las venas penetrando cada uno de los núcleos celulares.

"Vivimos tiempos duros". Y con una sola frase me reinventé como el cabrón de corazón helado que tanto me había ayudado a preservarme de la locura; pero tu aprendiste pronto, Kikyou, que las palabras traicionan a la verdad.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bueno, capítulo 4, y siento mucho el retraso.

Y ahora algunas notas:

- Hay quien me ha pedido un poco más de acción, y debo confesar que me cuesta mucho, ya que mi estilo es más reflexivo, y prefiero moldear los personajes a hacerles interactuar. Desde ahora digo, la acción es mínima, por lo menos en tiempo real, así que intentaré suplirlo en flashbacks.

Gracias a quienes siguen con mi historia, a paso lento pero llegaremos.


	5. Dos zonas, una ciudad

Muchas gracias a mis reviewers Arwen, Yashi y Ruby y a todos los que siguen conmigo. Este fic se aproxima a su fin, dos capis como mucho, que espero tener listos durante este mes y enviar juntos. De nuevo perdón por el retraso, pero junio es junio (aunque en medio de los exámenes es cuando mas inspirada estoy).

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A veces es difícil decidir dónde situar la línea que separa la infancia, aquel tiempo en que buscabas la aprobación de otros y la madurez, aquella en que la otorgas. Esa al menos fue siempre la idea que yo tuve al respecto. No podía estar más equivocado, y si no lo estaba, quizá no haya llegado aún mi momento. Y sin embargo, son muchos los que vienen a mí buscando un asentimiento de cabeza, una palabra de conformidad.

También tú lo hiciste, Kikyou, aún cuando poco después se tornaran los papeles, y fui yo quien te buscaba como un perro. Soy un ser orgulloso, y todo lo que he tenido que hacer para acercarme a ti, para mantenerte cerca, si bien a muchos les habrá parecido común, vago, e incluso ineficaz, fueron para mi, como tu sabes, pequeñas hazañas épicas.

Como aquella vez, estando nuestra partida a medias, que reclinabas tu cuerpo contra la ventana de mi apartamento, la que ofrece una vista panorámica sobre nuestra monstruosa ciudad. No era la primera vez que entrabas en mi apartamento. No sería la última. Pero si que era la primera vez que no saldrías de allí cuando termináramos nuestra conversación; la primera vez que saldrías de allí casi a escondidas, para no levantar sospechas, al amanecer. Aunque entonces ni tú ni yo lo habíamos previsto.

¿Cómo un hombre y una mujer fríos encuentran calor el uno en el otro? Por mis experiencias pasadas diría que existen dos razones: una son los matrimonios concertados, la otra, la psicodélica magia del alcohol, verdadero Dios de la fertilidad.

Tal vez fue por eso, o tal vez por la exaltación de nuestros sentidos después de una corta confrontación con subalternos de Naraku. Quizá fue porque en aquel momento tu te sentías juguetona y un poco impertinente a fuerza de ron, mientras que yo, ebrio de instinto y furioso por una batalla perdida trataba de controlar mi youki.

Me negaba a discutir el desastroso resultado de aquel pequeño enfrentamiento. Como si por no convertirlo en palabras no hubiéramos perdido tiempo y propiedad material: el coche que había explotado en mil pedazos contenía armamento, lo que hizo que la explosión alcanzara y prendiera fuego al edificio contiguo. Para ti, mientras no se perdieran vidas todo se reducía a un pequeño inconveniente.

Mis gruñidos incongruentes alcanzaban tus orejas, poseídas por una especie de murmullo sordo que no te dejaba oír bien, consecuencia. Probablemente de la explosión. Tus ojos escondían una travesura, a punto se ser llevada a cabo, y aquella sonrisa descarada en tu rostro… siempre nos entendiste fácilmente a los demonios, muchas veces me han sorprendido tus instintos de hembra, de perra, y en aquel gruñido vibrante entendiste qué podías hacer por mí.

Pero el perro seguía siendo yo.

Fue un momento extraño, y muchas veces en mi vida he querido devolverte ese comportamiento descarado y grotesco en ti, sin haberlo conseguido nunca. ¿Por qué aquel día? ¿Que ocurrió de especial aquel día? Tu reina se comió mi caballo, mientras sorbía mi whisky sin soda, y tu sonrisa orgullosa era patente mientras te apoyabas en la ventana. A pesar de todo yo iba ganando la partida que se desenvolvía desde semanas atrás. Entonces me preguntaste, tus ojos brillando de ebriedad si alguna vez había follado a una ningen. Entonces eras siempre así de dura, tu incapacidad de llamarlo de otra manera, más aceptada, más hipócrita era tu insignia de profana, profana en el amor. ¿Me preguntarías ahora si te haría el amor? Pues eso es lo que querías decir, una invitación expresa que acepté con gusto.

Hay hombres que dicen te quiero con el corazón saliéndoles del pecho, como mi hermano, pueden decirlo mil veces, y nunca mienten. ¿Te dijo alguna vez Miroku que te quería, ¿Te lo he dicho yo, ¿Te lo diría?

Y aquella noche mientras nos rendíamos al hedonismo del placer corporal bajo la luz de una lámpara de mesa, firmamos un contrato que no necesitaba papel, ni siquiera palabras, tan solo la comprensión de nuestras propias limitaciones, tanto personales como las exigidas por el tiempo y el espacio en que vivimos. El infierno de la ciudad de Ángel.

Dicen que nadie conoce a nadie y es cierto. De lo que ocurrió esa noche pude haber esperado muchas cosas, pero no que nada cambiase superficialmente mientras por dentro se formaban barricadas. Te fui infiel una vez, Kikyou, si acaso hay algo a lo que ser infiel; pero aquella vez mientras hacía el amor a aquella bailarina, no podía dejar de ver tu rostro, y mientras la follaba, no pude evitar ir lento y profundo, como a ti te gusta.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

El agua donde he estado sumergida durante más de una hora comienza a enfriarse, pero no puede hacer nada contra el calor que irradia de mi cuerpo como ondas expansivas. Después de tanto tiempo, un calor comenzado en mi estómago se extiende poco a poco hasta la punta de mis dedos, hasta que puedo sentirlo cosquillear a través del tendón de mi dedo gordo. Cuando el calor alcance mi cabeza, mi imaginación se disparará más allá de lo controlable. Pero aún quedan unos minutos para eso.

Quizá había llegado el momento de abandonar la ciudad, buscar un sitio más tranquilo, comenzar una nueva vida. Ya no quedaban muchas esperanzas para que ésta fuera fácil, cómoda, años gastados aprendiendo a ser una buena líder, horas estudiando estrategias, ¿para qué? Ni siquiera tenía una carrera, ni siquiera un papel que confirmara mis estudios secundarios, la guerra había arrancado incluso de los primarios.

La flexibilidad de sus piernas, notó al elevarlas hasta tocar la pared sobre su cabeza, prueba de su intenso entrenamiento, doloroso y espartano.

Pero aún le quedaban posibilidades. Si bien no podría dar clases de autodefensa, si podría trabajar de camarera, de cajera, ¡diablos de lo que fuera, pero ¿quien iba a contratarla? Después de todo no puedes añadir en tu currículo como experiencia profesional, el pertenecer a un sindicato criminal, a una banda callejera, el haberse manchado las manos de sangre. ¿Qué podía ofrecer? ¿Un currículo de media página? Eso es todo, a pesar de haber sido uno de los cerebros de la organización todo lo que quedaba era un vacío burocrático y el horror de que quizá la buscaran para devolverla al infierno.

Pero ¿Cómo decírselo a Sesshomaru, su reacción, seguro, no sería buena. ¿La obligaría a hacer lo que no quería hacer? ¿La mataría antes de dejarla llevar a cabo lo que pretendía? Esto es lo que se obtiene de una relación de circunstancia, precariedad y dudas. ¿Cómo saber que esperar?

Ya iba siendo hora de salir de la bañera, aún quedaban asuntos por resolver, cosas que dejar cerradas. Era sin duda lo mejor que podía hacerse, aunque el terror y los fantasmas la persiguiesen, aún podría vivir con esperanza.

Al envolverse en el albornoz y alcanzar la puerta echó una última ojeada al Predictor que reposaba sobre la papelera como confirmación de lo que había decidido.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

¿Qué os ha parecido? Esto no os lo esperabais, ¿eh, dejadme leer vuestras opiniones, R&R!


End file.
